


"You're Late"

by watcherofworlds



Series: Lines That Shaped Lives [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes based around the line "You're late"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're Late"

“You’re late,” Peggy said. Her spirits were soaring. Her blood was singing in her veins, and every beat of her heart seemed to whisper  _ He’s alive. He’s safe. He’s alive. _

“Couldn’t call my ride,” Steve said, holding up the now broken transponder with a smirk. Only minutes ago Peggy had been sure she would never see that smirk again, and the sight of it now sent a feeling of relief sweeping over her that was so intense she almost collapsed.

“Hey!” somebody behind Steve shouted. “Let’s hear it for Captain America!” The assembled group of soldiers broke into wild cheers. Steve smiled at her, a real smile this time, not a smirk, evidently just as caught up in the moment as everyone around him was. Peggy was caught up in it too, if she was being honest with herself, and she wanted to kiss him,  _ would  _ have kissed him had there not been so many people around, but she settled for simply returning his smile and promising herself that as soon as they had a moment alone she would let him know just how relieved and happy she was that he had made it back safely.

**\---**

“You’re late,” Steve said when Peggy entered the room, her weapon in hand. “You were supposed to meet me back here five minutes ago. I was about to send Bucky in after you.”

“Sorry,” Peggy said. “I got a little tied up. It seems HYDRA’s thugs don’t take kindly to the idea of being captured by a woman.”

“Well, I’m sure you showed them the error of their ways,” Steve said.

“Of course,” Peggy replied. “They’re Dugan’s problem now. Where is Sergeant Barnes, by the way?”

“Oh,” Steve said, “he’s around.” He made an expansive gesture with his right hand and winced. It was then that Peggy noticed the small ragged hole in the right shoulder of his uniform, and the dark stain around it.

“Steve!” she cried, unable to keep a concerned tone out of her voice.

“Turns out not all HYDRA agents carry those energy weapons,” Steve said, trying for a smile. Peggy went to examine the wound, and he brushed aside her gently probing fingers.

“It’s really not a big deal, Peggy,” Steve said like he was trying to convince not only her but also himself. “Jim’ll patch me up, and in a few days I’ll be fine.”

“You need to be more careful Steve,” Peggy admonished. “You’re not invincible, you know.”

“I know Peg,” Steve replied tiredly. “Now come on. Let’s get out of here.”

**\---**

“You’re late,” Peggy said wearily, laying in her bed, her gray hair fanning out across her pillow.

“I know, Peg,” Steve said sadly from his seat at her bedside. “I’m sorry. I got a little hung up.”

“I waited for you,” Peggy said. It was an accusatory statement, but her tone was not accusing, only sad. “For hours I waited. I kept telling myself that a miracle would happen and you would appear.” Steve looked at the floor, his eyebrows creased in a guilty frown. 

“Well, I’m here now,” he said with a smile that was more than a little bit forced. “So how about that dance?”

“I think there’s at least one dance left in these old bones,” Peggy said after a pause. Steve smiled, a real smile this time, rose from his chair, and offered her his hand. She shook her head, her hair making a whispering sound as it moved across the fabric of her pillowcase.

“Not today,” she said quietly. “I’m too tired today.”

“Alright,” Steve replied, his face falling, his hand dropping to his side. “Some other time then.”

“Some other time,” Peggy agreed. Steve leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, and then he was gone, leaving her alone with her thoughts.


End file.
